Dave's Daily Haiku
History 'Dave's Daily Haiku' was a segment of Chillmachine that ran from January 21st, 2012 through March 9th, 2012. Each day, a new haiku was posted. Examples of topics covered include retro video games, Seinfeld, Mitt Romney, drugs, and rock music. The Haikus 3/9/2012 Kids talk about drugs They don't do them. They just talk. Drugs are bad. Mmkay? 3/8/2012 Drink expired milk And you will get fairy wings No. Wait. Angel wings. note: because you'd be dead 3/7/2012 Honey pot blues, yo Know what I'm sayin'? Yeah, boi? Bush. Name: Sixteen Stone. 3/6/2012 Hot pockets are bleck Especially the meatball I threw out food. Damn. 3/5/2012 Last of the rock stars Rats live on no evil star Rocks cannot be stars 3/4/2012 Vanilla wafer Who eats those things anyway? Bob Dole! Bob Dole! Bob... 3/3/2012 Achin' for bacon? You are tempting me, woman! Trees are people, too! 3/2/2012 Bad: hurting people True: cheating is defeating Play by the rules, kids 3/1/2012 Farmer Fred At Work Take your otter to work day Balance a ball, Jack! 2/29/2012 Underwater song Got stuck in the Minus World Do the Mario! 2/28/2012 Sun is lollipop Then the important question... Where did the stick go? 2/27/2012 Make me a sandwich Emerald City metal Greenness turns to black 2/26/2012 Beavis and Butt-Head The way the world needs to be Happiness returns 2/25/2012 I speak some French words. Je voudrais acheter une femme. The horizon falls. 2/24/2012 Ryan Braun cheated Aaron Rodgers defended Discount doublecheck! 2/23/2012 Honey pot madness Whinnie the Pooh is on smack In: the bee police 2/22/2012 Giant gorilla Ate all the peanut butter Oh. And bananas. 2/21/2012 Sandwiches are good Whole wheat bread is good for you Infinite beef code 2/20/2012 Do not veto me! I am a nice guy! Really! Garble blarble! *Ow*! 2/19/2012 The Jerk Store Called. That Does Not Make Sense. Jerk Store? Why Sell Jerks? Hrm. Weird! 2/18/2012 Culture of VULTURES! Where did all the hippies go? Oh, technology! 2/17/2012 Everything is brown Color spectrum is a lie Heh heh. Guess what's Brown! 2/16/2012 Open up your heart No, wait: that would hurt a lot Open up your BRAIN! 2/15/2012 Oh my Lord, so cold Global warming: killing us! Shortest month of year 2/14/2012 LMFAO Partying for a Grammy Party rockers: rock 2/13/2012 Moon is made of cheese Cheese came out of the big bang Matter. It matters. 2/12/2012 Cannot get it up? You play Atari today Really cold outside 2/11/2012 Spock has no feelings William Shatner gets you deals I am the walrus 2/10/2012 Chewbacca, wookie Peanut butter chip, cookie Did it all, nookie 2/9/2012 Skeleton people Peering skeleton peephole Pervert skeletons 2/8/2012 New York Giants win New York Yankees do not win Eagles? Tecmo Bowl 2/7/2012 Vampire movies Except they do not suck blood Teenage girls scream "Yes" 2/6/2012 Smoke a pot of gold Like trees are made out of wood You are made out of... 2/5/2012 Party Rock Anthem Hamsters dance, mosquitoes sing Remember The Beets? 2/4/2012 Castlevania Sucked by Dracula Metallica Rocks 2/3/2012 New Kid Icarus I want it. I want it now. I want it now. Now. 2/2/2012 Are you reading this? I have no way of knowing. Or do I? HA HA! 2/1/2012 Aliens have come They are allergic to air Crappy plot twist end 1/31/2012 The Geico Caveman Slurs his words like a hero Hairy, hair, hair, hair! 1/30/2012 Atari excites My pole position is hot You know what I mean 1/29/2012 Fast food is not good It will give you Super AIDS Eat slow food instead 1/28/2012 Dinosaur Office Scream when they talk, eyes pop out More Ovaltine please! 1/27/2012 Zombies eat people But we stole their land, of course People eat zombies 1/26/2012 Link the Keebler Elf Should make delicious cookies Flavor saves Hyrule. 1/25/2012 VHS is dead And rubber is a liquid That... is what she said. 1/24/2012 My Game Boy Color Violet like a Barney Still cool anyway! 1/23/2012 Truth about the world Constructed of Tetris blocks Call security 1/22/2012 Luigi, alone Second place to Mario Takes shrooms to ease pain 1/21/2012 NES game carts They need love: blow into them No, wait: Use windex Video Category:CreepyPasta Article